


Timestamps - Contributions to Patterns of Warmth #7: Quiet Moments Captured

by IreneClaire



Series: Dimensions [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: Apparently I'm a sucker for my own AU! Another snapshot of Steve and C.J.Steve smiled as he ran his fingers over the small hand which had fallen free from the towel. The water-soaked wrinkles were fading fast now, but leftover salt sparkled over skin warmed by the sun. Steve gently rubbed his thumb over the rise of C.J.'s knuckles as he lay pillowed against his shoulder and he held him a bit closer, astonished by all of it.





	Timestamps - Contributions to Patterns of Warmth #7: Quiet Moments Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O**

Steve gently swayed back and forth in the over-large hammock, a sweet-smelling ocean breeze combatting the worse heat of the day. As he watched the sun begin to climb down from its afternoon zenith with a towel-wrapped child in his arms, he'd never imagined himself here in a million years. Behind him from inside the house, he could hear Charlie's incessant chatter as he tried to talk his father into yet another pizza night. The third that week. As Danny laughingly dug in about their better choice of grilled chicken, hot dogs and corn on the cob, Steve smiled to himself, utterly content. Eyes still on the waves, he bent his head to kiss the side of C.J.'s cheek.

Thirty minutes earlier, he'd had a bit of an argument with the boy. The first ever in their short history as father and son, but the lure of a new boogie board had been hard won. Even with both knees scuffed raw, the little boy had been adamant about staying in the water ... _just one more wave. _

_Just five minutes more._

_Please!_

Steve's grin deepened as he pressed another quiet kiss to C.J.'s cheek. He'd had a hard time denying him another go. He also vaguely remembered being just as determined once a time ago. Vaguely.

He'd fallen for C.J.'s very special _please_ twice until another close call in waves too big for a six-year old had Steve capturing his son in a heavy, plush towel, skillfully wrapping him up like a little burrito. The boy had frowned at that. Trapped inside the blanket, he'd been unable to _talk_ but his face had certainly told a tale of disappointment and the firm set of his jaw, the stirrings of a childish tantrum. Another first for the usually even-tempered boy.

Skinned knees and one or two impressive dunkings hadn't deterred C.J. one bit. Steve was prouder than proud about that fact. Charlie had long grown tired of the sport and had opted to play in the sand. But C.J. seemed bound and determined to catch up on lost opportunities. Finally approved to swim with his friends, a new boogie board in tow, C.J. had been unstoppable even if his small body had been arguing to the contrary. Despite water-wrinkled fingers, tired muscles and an incoming tide, C.J. still had wanted to stay in the waves. Now though, both knees sporting action-hero adhesive bandages, he was tucked into Steve's arm, sound asleep on a hammock, his head comfortably resting on his father's shoulder.

And that? This sleepy nap had taken less than five minutes to achieve.

Steve glanced down as C.J. hummed a content sound in his throat. He was out for the count and completely lax. Steve smiled at what he saw. Salt crusted eyelashes sparkled in the sun. Gently parted lips moved in a soundless dream, twitching briefly upwards into a smile. Fingers clenched and unclenched slowly, calmly. Cuddled in a warm towel, Steve could easily feel the rise and fall of C.J.'s chest as his nap continued on.

Steve smiled as he ran his fingers over the small hand which had fallen free from the towel. The water-soaked wrinkles were fading fast now, but leftover salt sparkled over skin warmed by the sun. Steve gently rubbed his thumb over the rise of C.J.'s knuckles as he lay pillowed against his shoulder and he held him a bit closer, astonished by all of it.

His life. Danny and his kids. And this unexpected miracle of a little boy.

Steve closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds around him. Not just to the birds and the waves, but to the closer background noise. The clink of dishes. Charlie's ongoing prattling to his father. Danny's deeper voice and easy laughter.

This time Charlie was pressing Danno about ice cream and malasadas. Dessert would be hard fought and likely won this time. Steve's smile deepened as he eaves-dropped on their discussion, content in the happy predictability of his home. With a happy sigh, he kissed the side of his son's cheek one final time. He tucked the boy just a bit closer and allowed himself this peace.

_ **~ End.~** _


End file.
